Taking a Break 8: Doggy's Day Out
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Komamura goes to the real world by himself for a change of pace. But wait. Something comes along that makes his heart leap. Or should I say, yelp?  Komamura x OC .


This one will be a short-ish one shot . D:

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #8<p>

Komamura Sajin

Doggy's Day Out

Most Probably a One-Shot

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

It was doggy's day out. Joyfully, Komamura taicho strolled happily down the corridor of the seventh division barracks. He had just been informed that he was going to be sent to the real world. And he was completely excited.

Humming, he walked all the way until he had reached the front of the Research Bureau. He was there because Mayuri had told him to go there to pick up his custom made gigai. "Hey, Mayuri? You there?" Komamura knocked loudly on the gates and a few seconds later, they opened. And there stood the head of the research bureau.

"Good morning, Komamura. I have your gigai all ready and waiting for you. Follow me."

With a long sweeping turn, the heavily-made up man strutted into the large looming building with the other following him carefully. Just a mere two minutes later, after many _many _twists and turns, after avoiding several trapdoors and traps, they reached a tall metal door.

Slowly, but methodically, Mayuri extended a long finger and stroked the door which simply melted away. "Here we go."

Inside the mysterious room, all Komamura could make out at first was a dark figure. But then, the lights switched on and he could see that there was a dog in the middle. A dog.

"Mayuri, are we in the wrong room? This… is a dog."

"Precisely."

When the taller captain still looked confused, Mayuri gave an exasperated sigh as he explained. "Well, I needed someone to test out the new line of animal gigais I have just made and who better than you, Komamura?"

"Well…" Komamura looked hesitant. "Alright. This could be fun."

"That's the spirit!" Mayuri clapped his bony hands together as he went inside the room and brought out the gigai. "You can use it tomorrow. Good luck on your trip!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Komamura was still excited.

It didn't matter that he was going to be a dog. It would still be fun. He checked the clock he had hung on the wall. Time to go. Climbing awkwardly into the gigai, he found it quite easy to manoeuver. Komamura sprinted quickly to the gate.

Everything went as normal. The next thing he was to do was to find Urahara. Apparently, he was supposed to stay with them. But then, Komamura had the same sense of direction that Zaraki Kenpachi did.

And that was, no sense at all.

He was lost in a matter of minutes. _Hmm. Well, since I'm a dog, I should be able to sleep on the street. Why not. _Settling down onto a comfier spot under a lamp post, he got ready to spend the night outside.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Come morning, Komamura discovered that he no longer slept alone. There was another dog beside him. A female.

"Arf?" Translation: Hello?

The female gently opened an eye to peer at him and then she kind of… smiled in a doggy kinda way. "Arf!"

This was wholly unexpected and Komamura had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do now. "Arf Arf Arf?" _What are you doing here?_

"Bark Arf Arf, Yelp!" _Sleeping next to you, silly!_

With a pang, he realized that he could understand her completely. _Now, it's just really weird. _"Mew Arf Komamura Sajin Bark. Yeeeelp?" _I'm Komamura Sajin. You?_

"Mew Arf Sakura Bark." _I'm Sakura._

The two continued to talk until a nearby clock chimed twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Komamura realized that he should have been at Urahara's place by now. He had to hurry! Just as he was about to say goodbye to Sakura, he sensed something.

A hollow was nearby!

Just a few seconds later, a huge black monstrosity appeared in front of them.

"MEEEEW!" _Ah! HELP!_

"Mew Bark! Mew Yelp!" _Don't worry! I'm here!"_

Shifting into a defensive position, Komamura tried to get out of his gigai but the zipper was stuck. He had to fight the hollow in his dog form.

It was a very basic hollow, easy to defeat. A simple Kido would have sufficed. Which was exactly what the wise captain used.

Roaring in pain, the monster flashed and disappeared into nothing.

"Mew!" _Thanks!_

"Mew Arf." _No problem._

Komamura turned away and was ready to leave but Sakura stopped him. "Arf…" She said longingly as she watched him swing his tail and patter away. Secretly, she hoped she would see him again. And secretly, he hoped for the exact same thing.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The walk to Urahara's house was uneventful but Komamura loved to look at the trees that were growing and the beautiful flowers which were blooming. He had always loved nature, and the real world had different types of plants than Soul Society.

An hour later, after he had _finally_ gotten out of his gigai with the help of Urahara, Komamura stood high and mighty as he discussed recent hollow movements. Turns out, he truly could relax because the others were taking care of the monsters.

"Alright, you go have fun. Enjoy your stay here, Komamura taicho."

And he did.

But that's another story for another time.

All you readers need to know is that Komamura had quite a different _doggy _experience.

* * *

><p>Saaaakura ! 8D<p>

Anyway , i might continue this ?

We'll see.

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
